


Your hands

by Anita7



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Demisexuality, F/F, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita7/pseuds/Anita7
Summary: I'm honestly not even sure what this is.But I decided to post it anyway.Alex point of view. A drabble of being in love with Maggie and understanding how sexuality works for each one of us, I guess.





	Your hands

**Author's Note:**

> If you ship Alex with other people besides Maggie you might not love this... I don't know. But a warning, just in case!

Alex let herself feel worshiped. Maggie's hands were her offering and her prove of love.

She never wanted to be touched by anybody else. She never wanted to be worshiped at anybody else's hands.

Maggie used to be afraid she was fresh of the boat. But, truth is, she embarked in this boat solely for Maggie. Sure, this is who she was, and if she couldn't be with Maggie, she knows she'd choose another woman, now. But that didn't take anything away from the fact that Maggie was her everything, right now, and forever, if she could have any saying in it.

She knew she didn't always follow the traditional route in their relationship. But that's just who she was: a bit reckless and fearless when it came to what she believed in the most. Her will to protect her sister, and being in love with the gorgeous Maggie Sawyer were two of the best examples of what she knew for a fact and was ready to risk a heck of a lot for.

So, with Maggie Sawyer everything changed. She had never felt anything as powerful as this feeling, save her love for her sister. This romantic thing made sense for her, and if she weren't a scientist who didn't believe in this sort of thing, she'd say they were soulmates.

And, she knew they didn't have to be linked, that for many people they weren't. But, for her, these new Romantic feelings had also opened the door to new sensual and sexual desires too.

Kissing Maggie felt out of this world. She understood now that she was gay, both romantically and sexually. That, if she ever had to be with somebody that wasn't Maggie, the idea of being with a woman sounded less unappealing than being with a man. But seriously, no one could compare to Maggie. (Or, well, when using her rational mind, she could tell you: no one could compare to someone she was in love with. As much as kissing or sleeping with a pretty woman sounded less awful than sleeping with a man, it still felt pretty wrong unless she pictured herself being in love with that woman. She googled it, and she thought the right term was "demisexual". But, in all honesty, she didn't care much for the term right now, next to Maggie. She idly wondered if that may be the reason why it took her so long to realize. Because she didn't feel a blindly sexual attraction to any man, but nor had she felt much of a sexual attraction for any woman who she hadn't been in love with. (She had probably felt some sensual attraction, like wanting to kiss and such, for women she now knew she used to have a crush on, back then. Like Vicky Donaheu). And society usually implied that romance and sex went hand in hand so... Everything had been just too complicated to analyse before Maggie made it all worth it).


End file.
